Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 10$ and $c = 10$. $9$ $d$ $ + 6$ $c$ $ + 9$
Explanation: Substitute $10$ for ${d}$ and $10$ for ${c}$ $ = 9{(10)} + 6{(10)} + 9 $ $ = 90 + 60 + 9 $ $ = 159$